A whiteboard is a flat surface having a high smoothness or glossiness that can be written upon or otherwise marked using a non-permanent marker and then wiped clean. Other terms for such a whiteboard include dry erase board and dry erase whiteboard. Whiteboards have become ubiquitous in classrooms, offices, and other institutions.